Love Language: reverseD
by SoTiredBlah
Summary: There are moments in life when we feel a connection so deep, words can hardly describe it. But how do we know that it's real? This is a story about a GIRL and a BOY, who meet and fall in LOVE. Inspired by Love Language. AU. TakeruxMako.
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, or the short movie, Love Language, or any remakes or interpretations of it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Day 1<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a long day at school, and as the final bell rang, Shiraishi Mako stepped out onto the cool stone steps of her high school. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. She smiled contently, allowing the wind to blow at her face. She was out early, and she needed a breather. After all, what kind of teachers gave their students projects and quizzes on the first week back?<p>

She thought of the nearby park, and about the bench underneath the shade of the large tree. She nodded inwardly and set off briskly towards the park.

* * *

><p>Clutching a sketchbook to his body, Shiba Takeru walked along the sidewalk and located his favourite bench at the park. He didn't know what made the bench so inviting to him, but he <em>did<em> notice that he drew some of his best work on it. Brushing aside some dirt, he sat down on the left side of the bench, and placed his earphones in his ears.

Pulling out a pencil from his case, he began to sketch out a silhouette of a person…

* * *

><p>Mako walked around the fence and entered the park. She walked purposefully towards the bench only to notice that someone else had taken it. Her face drooped in slight disappointment, but then she noticed that the person had only taken the left half of the bench. Perhaps he was waiting for someone? Perhaps not, but Mako decided that she would wait and see for ten minutes.<p>

* * *

><p>Takeru looked up, having finished drawing out the silhouette. Now all he needed was someone to draw. Looking around the park, he noticed a lot of smiling children, but he didn't really have any interest in drawing them. Nor did the trees inspire him anymore. He looked around some more and noticed a girl sitting a few meters away.<p>

Perfect, he thought. She's just what I need.

Busying himself, he set to work, acting inconspicuously as to not frighten her.

* * *

><p>He's not waiting for anyone, Mako thought. She was "reading" a book, while looking at the guy sitting there. She saw him bobbing his head back and forth, clearly enjoying his music. She had noticed that he was drawing something, and sometimes, a crease of disapproval would cross his mind, and he would erase furiously.<p>

And she had noticed that he was CUTE.

Picking up her bags, she began the short journey to the right side of the bench.

* * *

><p>Takeru noticed that a shadow was approaching him over the top of his sketchbook, and looked up. To his surprise, he saw that his informal model was now walking towards him.<p>

Or is it the bench, he thought wryly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the girl sat down and pulled out the same book to read.

* * *

><p>Mako tried to focus her mind on the page, but the words weren't making any sense to her at all! Absentmindedly, she flipped a few pages, glancing over at the guy every now and then. Then she screwed up her courage to ask him a question.<p>

"Nice day today, huh?"

Mako waited three seconds, before concluding that he never heard her ask. She turned back dejectedly to her book for five seconds before asking another question,

"Can I borrow your pencil?"

Finally, a response. The guy looked up, and questioned with a shrug.

"Oh, your pencil," Mako clarified with a small hand motion.

* * *

><p>Takeru handed his pencil over to her, and watched her scribble down something in her book.<p>

After a few seconds, she handed it back to him, "I appreciate it," she said with a smile on her face.

Awkwardly, Takeru smiled back.

So they sat there in a comfortable silence, until evening came and she left. Takeru watched her leave and glanced down at the picture he had drawn.

It wasn't perfect, but you could see the outline of the girl sitting cross-legged on a bench. Satisfied with the day's work, Takeru packed up his stuff and headed back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, first things first, in case you're wondering when the next chapter will be out, it'll be the day after tomorrow :P I have all the chapters done. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and look forward to the next!<strong>

** Special thanks to Pearl and Lisa as always and to my English teacher, who helped out with some of the editing as well LOL**


	2. Day 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, or the short movie, Love Language, or any remakes or interpretations of it. Or Post-It notes for that matter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Day 2<p>

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signalling the end of the second last class. Mako quickly stuffed her Post-It notes into her pencil case, and zipped it up. Throwing all of her textbooks into her bag, she got up from her desk and left the room in a hurry.<p>

"Mako-chan!" Mako turned around to see her best friend, Kotoha, coming up from behind, slightly out of breath.

"Mako-chan, where are you going?" Kotoha asked her. "I mean, I know you have a spare right now, but you usually stay in the cafeteria or the library to study."

"I thought it'd be good to have a change of pace," Mako replied. "You know, get some fresh air or something."

"Mako-chan…" Kotoha put her hands on her hips. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, I'm not hiding anything from you," Mako tried to shoo her friend back to class before she was late. "Honestly, I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay," Kotoha held up her pinky finger. "Promise?"

"Promise," Mako hooked her pinky finger and entwined it. "Now go to your class!"

* * *

><p><em>I'm not really skipping<em>, Mako thought as she tried to justify her actions._ I have a spare and I'm entitled to do whatever I want to with it, right?_

She spent the entire walk to the park battling herself in a heated debate of whether she was skipping or not, and in the end, lost to the guilty feeling that she was skipping school.

_But it's not my fault!_ she screamed in her head. _It's totally that guy's fault! Just because I can't stop thinking about him!_

And it was true; she couldn't stop thinking about him or those quiet hours that they had spent together on the bench. She had become so obsessed with reliving those hours that she had made up her mind the night before going back to the park and see that guy again.

Only, he wasn't there. Mako sat back where she had yesterday, and pulled out the book she was reading, and tried to act casual to passersby. She took out her phone and looked at the time.

_2:45_, she read. _Great, what if he's in school? I'll be stuck here for a long time then._

Sighing, she resigned herself to the fact that she had been too eager.

* * *

><p>Takeru strolled down the path to the park, anxious to return to the cool sanctuary of the bench in order to finish his sketch of the girl from yesterday. As he rounded the corner, he noticed with a start that the same girl was there, reading a book again. She didn't appear to be waiting for anyone, so boldly, Takeru decided that he would sit there and finish up his drawing. Hopefully, she wouldn't notice what he was sketching.<p>

Plugging his earphones in, he tried to act nonchalant as he strode towards the bench.

* * *

><p>Mako glanced back down at her phone, <em>3:00<em>, she read. _School's already done by now_.

She put the phone back into her pocket, and heaved a sigh of discontentment.

Just when she was debating to leave or not, he came. Almost like a blur, he sat down, just as cool as could be, with his earphones in. Mako looked at him in disbelief as though she couldn't believe he actually came, but she took it in stride and smiled back at him.

_At least he remembers me,_ she thought.

Mako tried to return to her book, but once more, the words became a confusing jumble. She gave up trying to read, and attempted to make a conversation with him.

"What are you listening to?" she asked, moving closer, but he only pointed to his earphones.

Feeling sort of dejected, she wondered how she could make a conversation with him, without trying to seem rude. Then, she got it. She searched through her bag and brought out her stack of Post-It notes and a pen. With careful handwriting, she wrote, {What are you listening to?} on the Post-It note and pasted it on the space between them, making sure to attract his attention.

* * *

><p>{What are you listening to?}<p>

Takeru peeked over and read the note, a small smile playing on his lips. Taking the Post-It notes the girl had provided, he replied: [It's a secret.] and returned to his sketching.

* * *

><p>Amused by the playfulness by the response, Mako decided to write back: {Can I listen to it?}<p>

* * *

><p>By now, the smile had grown larger as Takeru scribbled an answer back: [I'd be embarrassed.]<p>

* * *

><p>A grin had now started to form on Mako's face as she replied back, growing bolder with her questions.<p>

{Fair enough. Name?}

[_Tono-sama._]

{Haha, very funny. Mine's Shiraishi Mako. Call me Mako, everyone does.}

[I'm Shiba Takeru. Nice to meet you]

{Can I call you Takeru?}

[I guess so. Everyone does.]

{So, do you have any hobbies?}

[Just sketching and _kendo_. You?]

{I like to read and cook.}

[What do you cook?]

{Japanese food, mostly. What are you drawing?}

[It's a secret. :)]

{You have a lot of secrets.}

[And you should tell me more about yourself.]

* * *

><p>The exchange lasted a long time, as they spent almost two hours sending messages back and forth. Slowly, with each note, they moved closer to each other, until they reached the border they had created with their joint army of Post-It notes.<p>

Mako had found out that Takeru was an only child and lived with his grandfather, and his cousin, Kaoru. As well, she had also found out that he was the same age as her, and going into his last year of high school. He was also really good at art, but it took a long time to coax him into letting her see his sketchbook, except for one page.

[It's not finished yet.] was his reason.

On Takeru's side of the border, he had found out that Mako was also an only child, and that she lived with both of her parents nearby. She was involved with a lot of extracurricular activities and had a best friend called Kotoha. Unlike him, she was best at English, and wrote a lot.

{But I like cooking a lot more.} she assured him.

[I believe you.] Takeru replied, now writing more steadily.

A small blush grew as Mako bluntly threw her intentions out into the open. {I'd love to see you again. Can I have your number?}

Her face lost some of its colour as she read Takeru's reply. [I don't have one.]

{Really? That's a horrible lie.}

[It's true. But if you want, I'll be here again tomorrow.] Takeru slid the note over.

{Haha, great! See you tomorrow then!} With that, Mako got up to leave, but was held back by Takeru's hand. Wordlessly, Takeru slid a note into her hand.

[Bring some of your cooking tomorrow, please :)]

* * *

><p><strong> Woot! They're getting closer! Haha, if anyone has already seen the short film, Love Language on YouTube, try not to spoil the ending, although I've changed it to my version :P and if you haven't, go watch it! I'll see you people in two days! Review please!<strong>

** Lots of thanks to Pearl and Lisa once more :D**


	3. Day 3

I do not own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, or the short movie, Love Language, or any remakes or interpretations of it. Or Post-It Notes for that matter :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Day 3<p>

* * *

><p>Yawning, Mako walked up to her front door and opened it to reveal a grinning Kotoha.<p>

"Why so early, Kotoha?" Mako asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Why so early?" Kotoha repeated incredulously. "Don't you remember? It was our date today!"

"Oh…" Mako was suddenly wide awake. "Yeah, I forgot about that."

"I bet you did!" Kotoha laughed, "You're not even dressed yet!"

Mako twiddled her thumbs, uncertain of how to tell Kotoha of her new plans with Takeru, "Listen… Kotoha," she started hesitantly. "I've got to tell you something."

"Of course you do!" Kotoha said, "You promised to tell me what was so important that you had to leave school yesterday!"

"No, I mean, I can't go with you today," Mako reluctantly replied.

"What?" Kotoha was shocked. "Why?"

"Because I promised Takeru I'd be seeing him again today."

Kotoha turned around to look at her friend, "Who's Takeru?" she questioned.

"Umm," Mako was furious with herself; she hadn't meant to let it slip so easily. "He's just a friend."

"Just a _friend_? A friend that you're ditching your best friend for?" then, she got it, "Wait! He's the one that you skipped school for yesterday!"

"I didn't skip! I had a spare!" Mako protested.

"So it is him!" Kotoha squealed. "Tell me everything!"

"But there's not much to tell!" Mako looked around frantically for a clock. "What time is it?"

"9:45, why?"

Mako didn't bother to answer the question as she immediately raced back into her room to change.

* * *

><p>Takeru looked around, searching for Mako. It was already 11:30 and she still hadn't shown up yet. Anxious to see her again, he debated in his mind whether or not to go searching for her, and swiftly dismissed the thought. <em>She would show up<em>, he consoled herself. _She's just really late._

He checked his watch again, returned to shading in his sketch, checked to see if his earphones were still in their place, and continued to wait for her.

Mako ran down the street, holding her homemade _bentou_ tight to her chest. As she rounded the corner, she finally reached the park's parking lot. She stopped and found a rear-view mirror and checked her appearance in it. Brushing aside some loose strands of hair, she deemed herself presentable.

Mako took out her own stack of pink Post-It notes and wrote a message on the top…

* * *

><p>{It's good to see you again.}<p>

Takeru looked up from the Post-It note on his sketchbook and saw Mako sitting down beside him, and he offered a small smile in greeting.

[You're late! :)] he wrote in reply.

When she saw the reply, Mako immediately burst into laughter, as she mockily hit Takeru on the arm. {How long have you been waiting?}

Takeru posted his answer on her _bentou_, [Since 11 a.m.]

{I don't blame you. Everyone wants to eat my cooking!}

[Haha, I'm still waiting to try it!]

* * *

><p>As the conversation grew more intimate, the two grew more bold with where they stuck their replies. Takeru placed one on Mako's sweater, while Mako countered by placing one on his face, causing Takeru to smile broadly.<p>

Finally, Mako read what she had wanted to know since yesterday: [Would you like to listen to my song?]

Mako looked up from the message and into Takeru's trusting eyes. Smiling, she wrote: {I'd like that.} and stuck it gently on his sketchbook.

With careful hands, Takeru took off his earphones and handed them over to Mako, who slowly placed them in her ears.

And she waited.

And waited.

But no music came on.

Taking them out, she said, "That's funny, I don't hear anyth-" but she was cut short, when she saw Takeru signing a word with his hands.

_D._

_ E._

_ A._

_ F._

Deaf. Mako didn't know what to think, but then she made her decision. She hid her message from Takeru until she was ready to give it to him.

Taking his face in her hands, she looked at him full in the eyes. Leaning forward, she kissed him on the cheek, and covered her mouth with her note.

{I still think you're cute.}

Sometimes, there are moments in life when we feel a connection so deep that words can hardly describe it. And sometimes, words aren't needed to describe it.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I can't believe it. It took three days to write out all three chapters. This fanfiction was inspired by the short movie: Love Language, on YouTube. I actually did cry when I saw the last scene, I thought the girl would use the music to tell the guy, "I love you". The ending that I saw was much more beautiful then I could ever imagine. <strong>

** From an author's point of view, I thought that changing Takeru and Mako's role would be more akin to the original short movie. I was also debating on using Chiaki and Kotoha originally for this pairing, but as most of you know, I'm not the best when it comes to ChiakixKotoha. I'm much more confident in my TakeruxMako work haha. It took me a day to figure out how to narrate the story, and three more days to flesh it all out, while trying to keep it under three pages per day. Quick fic LOL and because I wrote out all the chapters in three days, I was able to upload this on a two-day basis. **

** Many thanks to Pearl and Lisa for editing this fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
